One on Another
by Roe99
Summary: Chapter 12 is up... no comments yet... comment for chapter 13... might quit this story if you dont like it
1. Chapter 1

**EMMA**

Carl. He is sweet, kind, not to mention a wealthy dentist. He respects my space and boundaries. And he is handsome… but he's not the man I love. Carl has everything I could have ever wanted and more. I do love the idea of being with Carl, but I don't love Carl himself. It's hard to explain but I just can't be with Carl anymore.

"Hello?"

'Carl?'

'Ya… oh hey Emmie!' Oh how I loathed that name. He gave it to me on my first date. He thinks it's cute, I think it's repulsive.

'Ya hey Carl… um I was just wondering if you could meet with me…?'

'Sure Emmie' YUCK! I almost gagged at the name yet again, 'anything for you'

'…fan…tastic… my place?'

'Sure be over in ten! Bye Emmie'

'Bye' I said dryly. I didn't want him to read too much into this. He might think he was coming over for some 'surprise' he always seemed to jump to a conclusion as soon as I made a break through… back down the toilet as he took it too far.

**WILL**

Almost every day that I had off or got home early from Glee practice I sat at home, alone, and would watch Forest Gump, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and I use to watch the Jazz Singer but that brought too many memories, good and bad back.

Today I chose Rocky Horror. As soon as Brad proposed to Janet I had the best idea. I had Finn's number from when he found out Quinn was pregnant so he could call in case of an emergency. I texted him 5 simple words: 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show.'

Almost immediately I got a response: 'what about it…?'

'Would you all be interested in doing a few numbers from it? I thought it would be fun… for you all:)'

'Um… I guess… like a few numbers or the whole show…?'

'Idk… the whole show would be a lot of work but it would be fun… whatcha think?'

'I mean if we're gona do it it might as well be done rite…:)'

'Okay then… I guess its on! Ill bring sheet music on Monday but for now get some sleep and ill see you after the weekend: )'

'K Mr. Schuester ttyl oh and btw Rachael thinks you and Mrs. Pillsbury are back together…? Any news?'

'Tell Rachael thanks for her concern and no were not… haha: ('

'Why haha?'

'Just because I… oh forget it.'

'What Mr. Schue? You can tell me I'm like your son! Come onnn dish!'

'There is nothing to dish Finn she's dating a dentist… end of story…'

'REALLY? Bc I would recommend checking her status ;)'

My heart stopped. How did he know? Teachers couldn't be friends with students on Facebook…? 'wait how do you know about Emma's Status?' Realizing he'd said Emma he sent a quick text '**Ms. Pillsbury'

'Rachael does her research… she made a fake facebook for one of _Emma's _friends husbands (don't ask me how she's Rachael) and friended Ms. P. it changed like 10 minutes ago… go check ;)'

I literally ran to my computer which was carelessly thrown on the bed. My hands couldn't type quickly enough. I searched through my friends and typed Emma Pillsbury her wall came up and her picture had also changed. Before it was a picture of her and Carl but now it was an old one of her on her old bike before it got stolen. I realized I had taken that picture. I scrolled down and her relationship status: Emma Pillsbury went from In a Relationship to Single Ten Minutes Ago.

I pressed the buttons on my crappy flip phone to speed dial number 1. I hadn't changed it just because we weren't together. I was still friends with her… at least I wanted to be… my thoughts were interrupted by Emma's cheerful answering machine.

'Hi! This is Emma. Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone! Please leave your name number and the time you called and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks a lot and have a great day!'

'Hey Emma its me… Will… I was just

EMMA

'on Facebook' Oh gosh. 'and saw you changed your status… I was just wondering if you were… okay… when you get a chance please call me back… bye.' My heart lifted and sank at the same time. Will saw that I wasn't with someone anymore and maybe we had a shot but I also didn't want him finding out this way. I wanted to tell him face to face. I knew I should have waited the one day rule! Well whats done is done and I cant do anything about it.

I was debating weather to call Will back or not. If I called him would it seem too desperate? Would I seem like I wanted him too much? What if he didn't want to be with me and he was just calling to ask what happened and pretend he gives a crap. I didn't know what to do. In my world that means cry.

I don't know how long I'd cried until I drifted to sleep. All of them filled with Will's face. His hazel eyes and sharped toned abs. I was curled up in his arms and we set off into my peace full dream land with no Carl, Sue, or Terri. Just Will me and a bottle of wine. I was snapped out of my trance of dreams when I heard a knock at the door. I slowly awoke to find that the light in my room was on and my door was closed and someone was knocking on, not my front door, my bedroom door.

**WILL**

I heard her sit up on the mattress. Not sure if letting my self in was such a good idea anymore. I knew where she kept her key and when she didn't answer I kinda took matters into my own hands. After a long pause and a few moments of silence I said just loud enough for her to hear me, 'Em? It's me Will. I let myself in. are you alright? I got worried when you didn't call me back or answer my texts…'

'Ya… um sure' she squeaked a little unsure from what I could hear. Her voice still heavy with sleep. I let out a breath and slowly pushed the door open. Emma was sitting with her back against the back board and her hair messy from sleep and her makeup running down her face from crying. The prettiest shed ever looked. Not to mention the fact that her legs were crossed and since she was still wearing her black pencil skirt it was giving me a pretty clear view of her undies. Not that I minded.

I walked fully into the room and came to sit on the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes still attempting to register what was happening.

'Will… I'm sorry! I really didn't want you to worry. I just got so upset…'

'I know break ups can be hard… and Carl was a lot to loose. Do you want to tell me what happened?'

**EMMA**

All I could think about when he implied that I was merely upset because of my break up with Carl was that I was crying over him. The man sitting on my bed. All I wanted to do was lean over and kiss him and let him show me how much he really loved me. Yet something was keeping me. So I began telling him my girlie break up story.  
'Then when he came over he was expecting me to… you know…'

'The nasty?'

'Yea the nasty…' I giggled a little at his reference 'then he got mad because I didn't want to do anything with him and I had to just blurt out that I didn't want to be with him. I was going to do it nicely but he wouldn't stop pressuring me and it just-'

'Wait you were going to break up with him?'

'Yea…'

'Then why are you so upset?'

'It's silly… It's not worth talking about.'

'Anything you think about or feel is worth talking about Em' finally the 'EM' not Emmie or Eminem just Em. I loved that name… I got shivers every time he says it.

'You.'

'What?' he was caught off guard… I could tell from his voice.

'Will I'm crying over you.' The tears I was holding now overflowed like cascading waterfalls.

'Em why are you crying over me? Did I do something?'

'Gosh no Will… it's just that… well… I… I love you Will.' The tears swept over me as I melted into my hands and sobs echoed loudly throughout the room. Will only sat in silence. Not moving and it looked like not even breathing. My eyes were cloudy from the tears but I thought I saw a tear fall from his eye.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a warm tear filled embrace. 'finally' he whispered into my hair.

'finally what?'

'ive been waiting for you to say that since the first day we met.'

'oh Will!' I sobbed as I smashed against his chest pushing us both onto the floor. I for once didn't care. I felt safe and secure in his arms. Our passionate kiss was interrupted as he began to move down my neck. Sucking and biting as I moned. He suddenly pealed back. Almost frightened.

'Oh my god Emma I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I promise it won't happen again. Please forgive me!'

I was dumbfounded had he thought I was upset that I was going to have… it… with him? I wanted this. I was getting more and more… turned on… by the second. I pulled him back down on top of me and whispered heatedly in his ear

'but what if I want it to happen again?'

Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction and if people like it I will continue on this story! Any comments are greatly appreciated! Even mean ones:) I like it when I can learn from my mistakes! Thank you so much again! Malyes: )


	2. Chapter 2

**WILL**

Those words, the words that I was hoping to hear and were now spoken, I couldn't register them in my head. 'WAKE UP' my head screamed as I sat and stared blankly into Emma's eyes. It seemed that I couldn't even see her clearly. My mind was blank and my eyes were too…

'Will… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.' She pulled away trying to get out of my grasp and out from under me. I couldn't do anything. I just lay down limply as she rolled onto of me and picked herself up. She ran, out of her bedroom. I could hear the bathroom door slam and her sobs through the door as they traveled down the hall and into the bedroom where I lay dumbstruck on the floor.

Why didn't I move? Why didn't I take her into my arms and love her the way she wanted to be loved? Suddenly my brain returned to function and I was up in a heartbeat. As I ran closer to the door I could hear her muffled sobs and whimpers of self doubt. I knocked on the door lightly as not to startle her.

**EMMA**

'Emma?' I looked up from tear stained hands for the second time tonight. I can't believe that I did that! I threw myself at the man I love and was knocked down. I should have just stayed demure and not been so aggressive. Maybe I was finally ready but he wasn't, what if that just ruined my entire relationship with the only one I've ever wanted one with?

'Emma, please! I'm so sorry I was just… caught off guard… I just didn't know you like…. I guess… wanted me…. In that way… I just Emma please! Let me just talk to you…'

He was just rambling. I always thought he was cute when he rambled. I couldn't ever say no to him when he was so vulnerable.

'Will… I' I couldn't help but sob I was so upset and I couldn't get my breathing together in order to communicate properly.

'Emma are you dressed?' Why wouldn't I be?

'Yes…' I squeaked out in-between sobs. The door cracked open and I could see through my blurry tear-filled vision his head poked through the cracked door. My head went back into my hands. I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and I soon felt an arm around my shoulder and a head nestled against my shoulder and cheek. Not in a seductive way but in an 'I'm here for you' way.

I kept sobbing and I was getting a little light headed. I don't know why, but simply he holding me was enough to make me high. I almost felt like I might fall asleep. I began to relax and the sobs became less and less apparent and I leaned my head against his chest and he just held me as I fell asleep on the edge of the bathtub in his arms.

**WILL **

All I could think about was getting her to stop crying. Every tear that fell was like a stab in my side and a knife in my heart. When I felt her breathing even out and her head was rested on my lap. Her tears were stopped and my life was filled with joy again. Emma, the love of my life, had just fallen asleep in my arms in her bathroom. I almost laughed at the fact.

I decided that we couldn't stay like this all night so I began to scoop her up in attempts to carry her to bed. She went completely limp as I picked her up, one hand behind her knee and the other around her shoulder. Her eyes cracked slightly. A smile crossed her face 'Hi Will. I love you.' Her eyes closed and my heart lifted. She said it! I smiled so wide I think I cracked the corners of my mouth. My only problem was, is she awake? Did she even know she had said it? What if she was just sleep talking? Oh shit. This just really complicated my life.

**EMMA**

When I felt his hand on the back of my knee I thought I was dreaming. I cracked my eyes as I felt myself being lifted off the ground and carried to bed 'Hi Will, I love you.' I was awake and I knew exactly what I was saying. It wasn't the proper place or time to say it but 'I love you' has a mind of its own. I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to.

I felt myself being placed on the bed. I automatically reached for the other side to spoon with my lover. I expected him to be there until I heard my bedroom door squeak shut and all my hopes being crushed. He left. He had let me say the most important two words of my life and then he left.

I didn't hear the front door. That must be a good sign I thought as I cried quietly. I soon realized he hadn't left and I needed to get my butt out of bed and fight for the man I loved.

I pulled the light blue comforter back and revealed my hitched up black skirt. It was pulled nearly up to my breasts! I knew Will wouldn't do that and I doubt that he would have the courage to fix it either. I slowly made my way to the door and pushed in as I turned the handle so as not to make it creak when it unhooked from the frame.

I slowly crept into the living room to find Will lying on the couch looking to be asleep with his head propped up by a small couch pillow. I had an over whelming urge to jump on him, pull off his pants and have my way with him. I decided that pants could wait but jumping on him wouldn't be so bad.

I began to lose my courage as I made my way over to the couch. I made up my mind to slowly crawl on top of him and just lay there with him until his eyes flew open and saw how much I really wanted him.

I slowly lay down on the sliver of couch space next to him. I gingerly put one leg over him. He didn't move but his breathing hitched a bit. I rolled over onto him and laid my head down on his chest. His eyes fluttered open and a look of shock and disbelief rose on his face.

'Emma? Wha-'

'Will, I am so sorry for earlier can we talk now? I can't sleep without talking this out first.'

'Um… okay… well I just wanted to apologize for being so aggressive… then unaggressive… when you were ready. I just didn't know that you lov-liked me that much that you wanted to… do the nasty… and well you had just broken up with Carl and I was caught off guard when you said you wanted me and I shouldn't have been! I was all over you and you just accepted the fact instead of pulling back and-'I silenced him with the touch of my lips on his. Slow, sweet, sensual, and well sexy. His tongue ran across my bottom lip. I gladly took his fully in my mouth as we deepened the kiss.'

Me still on top I began to work my hands over his sides. I pulled back when I felt his arousal against my hip. 'Will- I- I love you and I want to show you… I just don't really know what to do…'

'Emma you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with-'

'I want you Will, all of you. All I need is for you to show me what I need to do and take me all the way.'

**WILL**

Oh my god. Did she really want me that much? 'Okay… I love you Emma.' I added slowly after the fact.

'I love you too Will.' She leant down and kissed me hard once again. Tongue immediately gaining access to my mouth. My hands went to the small of her back and pressed her firmly against my chest.

'Emma' I breathed as she straddled me and broke our kiss only to take off my shirt. She pulled it up slowly grazing my body with her hands the entire way up. I sure didn't think she needed any help in the bedroom department. My pants tightened as her lips met mine and trailed down my neck and onto my chest. I don't do well with all of this background stuff. I suddenly picked her up and began to carry her towards the bedroom

'No.' she said quietly and yet forcefully.

'I'm sorry I thought-'my heart dropped as the words left her mouth.

'I want it here.' She said unwrapping her legs and lying down on the kitchen table, scooting her dinner cloth and silver wear onto the floor carelessly and very un-Emma like. She wrapped her legs around my back and pulled me flush against her.

**EMMA**

I knew I wanted this. I knew that I was ready and I needed Will more than anything in the world. Will seemed a little hesitant at first but he soon warmed up to the idea of making love to me on the kitchen table. The main reason I did was to ensure that I wouldn't have to spend 20 minutes changing the sheets because from what I've read you get pretty warn out after… sex…

Will slowly pulled me into a sitting position as to gain better access to me. I had no idea what I was doing. What if- my thoughts were interrupted as he grabbed my breast I gasped as I was so turned on by him. 'Will…'

'Em… are you alright' his hand left me his eyes boring into mine, confused as I was at my signals.

'Will… don't stop'

**More to come! Thanks for all the great comments and I am going to try to work on my writing and please, any comments appreciated :) thank you for reading! (also big thanks to my friend Madeline who read this and always helps me with my dreams:))**


	3. Chapter 3

**EMMA**

His hand returned to my breast. Warm, it caressed me as I whimpered under his touch. He was so gentle and yet I could tell what he wanted. His mouth attached to the sweet spot under my ear. His hands messaging where they were strategically placed, as his pants pressed firmly against my hips, I could tell he was turned on by me, which was a little frightening. I never knew that I could have that effect on anyone let alone Will Schuester. His tan stomach was neatly toned and amazingly hot.

He continued to kiss me as I felt his hands move around the buttons of my blouse and un-tucking my shirt from my skirt his hand slid up my bare stomach. Goosebumps rose in the wake of where he touched. My breathing hitched as he caressed the underside of my bra. Pushing it up so it was above my breast and his hand caressed my bare skin.

I needed him to understand my boundaries, or else this relationship was not going to work. 'Will…' I almost moned

'I know Emma, I want you too'

'No Will, we need to stop…' he pulled his hand out of my shirt suddenly and pulled his lips away from me too a little too fast. He looked deep into my eyes, his full of tears, not falling but unspoken hurt. He pulled away from my touch and walked towards the door.

'Will! Wait I'm sorry! I just I don't know what I'm doing I just need you-'

'Need me to do what Emma? Love you? Because I was and you didn't want me then you're sick of Carl and tell me you love me and then say you want to have me and you push me away when I'm close! I don't understand you Emma and yes I love you but I can't keep misinterpreting your signals. I just cant be here with you and be pushed away every five minutes! I'm sorry Emma… I'm leaving'

'Will please! You- I- Will please I need you! I just want to be with you but I feel like we're moving too fast!'

'Emma you're the one who said you wanted to-'

'Will I know what I said but I just want this relationship to last and I just I'm so sorry.' I began to sob not knowing what to do. I was sitting with my shirt half off, sitting on the kitchen table. I knew I was sending him mixed signals but I couldn't help the way I felt!

'Emma I'm sorry… I'll see you at school Monday'

**WILL**

'Will!' she almost screamed as she jumped off the table, I didn't stay long enough to see it though. I grabbed my shirt and jacket and walked out slamming the door behind me. I didn't look back when she tried to grab my arm. I was too hurt for that.

When I reached my car I couldn't help it. I cried. Too hurt to drive but also too hurt to stay in her parking garage. I closed my eyes and heard my engine putter then roar as it started. My eyes were blurry. I didn't see the car. I guess I pulled out in front of it when I sped out.

**EMMA**

Wow… Will's only been gone for 10 minutes and he's already calling. I pressed ignore. The second call, ignore. The third 'Okay Will, what?'

'Is this Emma Pillsbury?' it was a woman's voice

'Yes… Who is this?'

'Miss, you were listed as the emergency contact for a Will Schuester… are you his wife?' my heart sank and my legs gave out. I collapsed onto the floor. I was sitting, not like passed out but I could hardly keep my head up.

'Um… no… why what happened?'

'Miss you need to come down to Lima Memorial Hospital and fill out some papers-'

'What happened?' I couldn't help but cry… what happened to Will and why was he going to Lima Hospital and why did I need to fill out papers? This was way too much for me to cope with.

'Mr. Schuester was in a bad car crash outside of a parking garage. He was sideswiped and was rammed against a tree. We can only tell you that much due to the severity of the crash. They can tell you more at the hospital.'

'Thank you' that's all I could say before I clicked off the phone and put my head in my hands

'Pull yourself together Emma!' I spoke aloud to myself. Will needed me and I needed to hold myself together… for him.

**WILL**

In my dream Emma was with me. We had worked through all of our problems and we were finally together. No strings attached no commitments to honor, just us, together. Life brought me back to reality when I felt myself being hoisted onto a hospital gurney.

'Mr. Schuester? Stay with us, I need you to keep your eyes focused on me don't fall asleep just keep listening to me. You were just in a serious car accident and we're taking you to Lima Memorial Hospital to have them check you out.'

'Where's Emma? I want to see Emma!'

'Sir I need you to calm down. We called your emergency contact and she said she was going to be on her way… I think it was an Emma Pillsbury. Sir-'my dreams interrupted my reality and all the pain and worry were all gone, just me, Emma and us.

**EMMA**

I raced to my car not even noticing that my hand touched the filthy surfaces of all the doors leading out of my apartment and into my parking garage. I didn't think twice before opening the car door without properly sanitizing it first. I attempted to exit the garage to Main Street but was soon stopped by a police man 'Miss, you need to go out another way. There was a crash outside and we are not allowed to let people out on this street until it is properly cleared.'

I got out of the car when I caught the sight of blue wrapped around a tree. It was Will's car. I couldn't see any definition of where the front ended and the back began. An ambulance was backed up to where Will's car was and they had a man on a stretcher attaching things to him. I ran past the police man and through the caution tape. My legs almost gave out when I saw his beautiful face bloody and his had smashed and body disheveled. 'Will…' I breathed

'Miss you can't be here you need to-'

'No! I am his emergency contact I have a right to be here!'

'Emma Pillsbury?'

'Yes… Please… Let me go with him!'

'Okay hurry!' I hoisted myself into the unsanitary vehicle not caring about the billions of germs that surrounded me. All I could think was Will.

I grabbed my hand and squeezed. I got no response in return.

**Another short chapter! Sorry for the random stories! I'm going to work on Rocky Horror eventually:) thank you for reading and please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

WILL

I felt her hand on mine. I couldn't move though. I thought it was a dream. I didn't really feel it when I got an IV. Again I just thought it was a dream. I could hear Emma but it was… foggy. I couldn't hear her clearly but I could tell she was crying and I didn't know why? She was holding my hand. I began to become aware of my surrounding. My eyes opened and saw a woman working on my arm. There was a familiar hand holding onto my left one. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was there. People were all surrounding me and I couldn't see a clear view of her face but I could see her fiery red hair.

EMMA

I had no idea what was happening. It was like a nightmare, nothing real was happening and I would wake up and be okay in my bed. I didn't. I was in an ambulance holding Will's hand and watching him suffer as they worked on the rest of his body. I couldn't help but cry. I was sobbing into my hand that wasn't preoccupied. All that was running through my mind was 'is he dead?' 'will he die?' 'is he alright?' 'Is he in pain?' I couldn't voice my opinions since they were doing things to Will.

We arrived at the hospital, it took what seemed like years and the whole time I cried. I didn't stop crying the whole ride to the hospital. They pulled his stretcher out of the back and I followed still attempting to hold his hand, they were running too fast and too many people were surrounding him for me to keep a grip on him. He was pulled away from me and I was ushered into the waiting room.

'Miss I need you to fill out some papers… are you his wife?'

'No-'

'Sister?'

'No. I'm not related to him.

'Alright well since you were his emergency contact you need to fill out these papers as well as you can-'

'When can I see him?'

'Well once you fill out these papers I will go and talk to the doctor and see how he is and if he is stable we will let you go back.' I took the stack of papers and began filling my papers out. I didn't know much of anything. I didn't know if he had any surgeries if he had a living will or anything. I only know where he lives and where he works and simple questions like that.

The paper stack was filled out to my best ability and returned it to the woman in the window. 'When can I see him?'

'Well I'll go talk to the doctor and let you know as soon as possible.'

I went back and sat on the edge of the cleanest chair possible, I would probably throw away this skirt and outfit after I got home. It didn't matter right now Will was in the hospital and he needed me.

WILL

My eyes and ears were working and I saw Emma being ripped from my arm. I was taken into a very bright room and the light was hurting my eyes. People were working on me and I couldn't do anything about it. It was hurting with every touch, and every move. All I wanted was Emma.

'Emma!'

'Sir you need to calm down!'

'No I need Emma back here now!'

'Sir if you cooperate with us we will bring her back as soon as possible.'

I had no problem cooperating when Emma was part of the bargain. They poked my tender skin. I could feel them doing something to my arm. I got a piercing pain through my arm and I could feel myself tense then nothing. I went back into my dream world so suddenly that I forgot I was in pain at all.

EMMA

'You can come back if you're ready. We have to warn you though, he's not awake and he's pretty banged up.'

'I'm ready… please take me back.' They brought me into a room with the curtain pulled shut. I slowly took hold of the curtain, not sure if I wanted to see him. I pulled it back to reveal Will, laying with the sheets up to his shoulders laying flat on his back with heart monitors and IV's and other things coming out of him. The heart monitor was beating steadily and his chest was moving up and down slowly.

Not sure if I wanted to touch his fragile body. I slowly made my way over to his side.

'Will…' I whispered, tears overflowing and falling freely onto my shirt and collar. I reached my hand out and caressed his slightly bruised and scared face. I could tell he was out of it. He wasn't awake, yet I could feel him blush and his heart rate went up. I pulled a chair up next to him and began to talk to him. Sure I didn't know if he could hear me but I wanted him to subconsciously know I was here.

WILL

Emma was here. I could hear her. Then I felt her hand on my face 'WAKE UP STUPID!' my head screamed as I heard her begin to cry. I couldn't open my eyes but I could understand every word she said. At least an hour went by and all I heard was her voice. I finally gathered the strength I needed when I heard her voice slow and come to a stop. I felt her hand leave my bed and I heard the chair being moved back to its original place. 'Emma' I whispered hardly enough for her to hear me but she did. Her hand returned to my bed and she began crying again

'Will! Will are you awake can you hear me? Oh my God Will! Say something else, give me a signal'

'Emma…' my eyes slowly opened. It hurt but it was worth it. The first thing I saw was her fiery red hair and brown-green eyes, swollen from crying. 'Emma I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… I just'

'Will please stop. You had every right to be angry. I just didn't want this to just be a one night…. Well a one night stand. I wanted this to last. I want to be fully with you and then when I got the call that you were in the hospital-'her sobs interrupted her speech.

EMMA

'Emma I do too… I just wanted to show you how much I loved you…'

I couldn't control myself. I was so upset and he looked at me with those eyes… I leant down and grazed our lips together. He attempted to deepen the kiss but his lack of strength couldn't help us so I met him half way pressing my mouth firmly against his. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I gladly accommodated. My hand reached around to the back of his neck pulling him closer still. I pulled back from the lack of oxygen. He lay there still for a moment with a smile and his eyes still closed from our passionate kiss. I turned to see a doctor standing in the door way with a shocked look on his face.

'Oh my gosh I'm sorry.' I squeaked as my face turned a shade of deep red.

'Um… no its fine… I just wanted to tell you that we have him all checked out and he has a sprained wrist and he's going to be bruised and sore for a few days but he will be free to go as soon as we take out his IV'

'Okay thank you so much…' my heart lifted. He was getting to come home.

WILL

I get to go home, with Emma. Maybe something good does come out of car accidents.

'Will! Did you hear that? You get to come home!' my eyes were open and I sat up 'Will lay back down they still have to come and get your IV's out!' she rushed over to my bed and put her hand on my chest in an attempt to get me to lay back down. I refused grabbing her hand and pulling her lips to mine in a deep, and on her part, relieved kiss. We pulled back when the nurse came in to remove my random tubes.

Emma called a cab and we got dropped off at my apartment. She helped me to the elevator of my building for the fact I was still weak on my feet. We made it to my apartment door when I realized I didn't have my keys. Luckily I hadn't moved my spare key. Emma unlocked the door and helped me inside. She plopped me down on the couch and went into the kitchen to make tea.

'Will you scared me to death!'

'Sorry Em, I didn't mean to… and I'm really sorry about earlier… I just couldn't understand-'

'It was my fault… I shouldn't have stopped… I realized I want you so much-'

'Really?'

'Well I mean ya… I-I – love you Will…'

EMMA

I can't believe I said that! Why did I say that he was just in a car accident and he probably didn't even want me here.

'Emma-'

'I'm sorry Will-'

'Don't be sorry Emma! I love you too…' I was still standing awkwardly in the kitchen 'Come 'mere Emma…' I made my way over to his couch and sat a few inches away from him. His arm went around me and pulled me so I had my head on his chest and all felt right. I couldn't believe that he loved me the way I wanted to be loved. I didn't want to be pushed or anything I just wanted to be loved. His hand was rubbing on my back and I cried happy tears.

We sat there until he fell asleep. He laid his head down on the arm of the couch and drifted off. I on the other hand was taking in every moment we spent together. I couldn't sleep since the adrenalin rush was all going to my head. I un-tucked his arm from around me and hoisted his body off the couch. He sleepily let me walk him to his bedroom. I pulled out his covers and tucked him snuggly underneath. 'Lay with me?' he whispered when I turned to leave.

'Will… I-'

'Please?' I slipped off my Mary Jane's.

'Will… I don't really want to wear this to sleep in… its… dirty…'

'Do you want to wear one of my t shirts?' I nodded. It wasn't appropriate but I had to do what I had to do. I grabbed the black v-neck out of the top drawer and slipped off to the bathroom. I quickly searched through my purse for my in-case-of-emergency tooth brush and tooth paste and scrubbed my teeth aggressively 3 times. I had to be sure I was clean since I would be sleeping with Will. Just saying that gives me the chills.

I slipped on the black shirt and slipped everything else off… it was dirty and I didn't want to have to deal with the billions of germs crawling on me all night. I even took off my panties. Yes I was self conscious but I don't like germs more than the possibility of having Will see me in the…. Nude…

I slipped all of my dirty clothes into my large purse and crept back into the bed room. Will was lying there under the covers Simi-asleep. He sat up promptly at seeing me.

WILL

'Wow' that was all I could see. I was so turned on by the fact of seeing Emma coming into my bed room in nothing but my t shirt.

'Um… thanks…' She looked a little confused so I made space for her and pulled up the comforter to allow her to have space.

She slowly made her way to the place I'd made for her. She slid painfully slow into the bed, her shirt riding up a bit giving me a pretty clear view of her legs, and thighs. I slipped my arm around her and drifted off into blissful Emma filled dreams.

EMMA

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't breathe either. His shirt was so soft and his arm was so comforting, I should have fallen asleep right away, but I didn't. I couldn't, it didn't seem right. I was taking advantage of his state. I had just gotten out of a relationship and I was jumping into another.

Once I felt his breathing even out I slowly moved his arm off of me and slipped out of the covers. I went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of McKinley High sweatpants. I grabbed my purse and phone. I redialed the cab number and told them where I was.

The cab arrived there 10 minutes later. Almost immediately after I'd finished writing Will a note.

Sure I felt bad but I couldn't let him think things I wasn't ready to do. And again I'd just gotten out of a serious relationship with Carl.

WILL

When I woke up I remembered that Emma had stayed over. I also forgot that I had been in a car crash and sat up much too quickly. My back burned and my shoulders hurt and my neck aced. I sat up slowly and the pain subsided once I was on my feet. It was Sunday so Emma should still be here. She didn't have any where to go on Sunday. I didn't care that I was sore. Emma was somewhere in my apartment waiting for me to wake up. I quickly got out of bed and walked briskly to the door despite my pain. When I opened the door, no lights were on and it was still dark. I looked at the clock and realized it was 7 30… maybe she got up early and slept on the couch… I tried to remain hopeful as I walked to the couch expecting to see her beautiful face on the pillow. Instead nothing, just the way we left it last night.

I walked into the kitchen hoping to find her sitting at the table drinking her tea. Instead I found a beautifully written note.

'Will,

I'm sorry I left. It didn't feel right taking advantage of you when you were so vulnerable. I called a cab and I guess I'll see you Monday at school. Please forgive me.

Yours truly,

Emma '


	5. Chapter 5

**SPOILERS! I found a vid… don't read if you don't want Rocky Horror spoilers! Ill leave the link at the bottom;)**

**EMMA**

When I got back home I didn't sleep at all. I lay in bed tossing and turning and imagining what it would be like if I had just stayed at Will's house. I would be warm, cuddled under his strong arm, safe. At that moment I could not wait for Monday I picked up the phone to call him.

It went immediately to his answering machine 'Hi this is Will, sorry I'm not here. Call me back… Bye'

'Shit- Will call me… I'm sorry and I know I sound really desperate but I don't care I just need you… I am such a loser and I don't know why I can't just commit to you but I need to so please just call me and make me feel-'

'You have used all the available time on this message.' A woman's voice interrupted, scaring me to death. Damn I didn't even get to say that I l-loved him… it was so hard to say or even think… how come I couldn't be like those other girls on TV the ones with the perky breasts and bleach blond hair who dish out 'I love you' s to random people on the street? They were promiscuous and sexy and every guy wanted them and they could have sex with them then just leave once they were done. I'm not like that and I sometimes wish I could be. I put my heart into things that usually won't work out and end up getting crushed. I went into the family room and grabbed Romeo and Juliet off the bookshelf and began to read.

At 7:45 I woke up to find that I was asleep on the couch half way through Shakespeare with all the lights on and my phone flashing. I opened it to see that Will sent me a text. 'Will!' I breathed like a giddy school girl. I pressed view and it revealed: 'Emma, call me.' That's all. Should I call him? My mind raced. Would he be mad? My fingers pressed the numbers and waited as it rang

'Hello?'

'Will…?' It didn't sound like him… too rough and scratchy not sweet and sticky like it normally sounds.

'Ya.'

'Hey, its Emma.' I was sounding a little unsure and I knew it.

'Ya.'

'Um… you said to call you…?'

'Ya. Why did you leave?' I couldn't believe how blunt he was. I could tell he was hurt but to hear it so clearly…

'Um… I don't know I just-'

'What Emma? Did I do anything?' Anger was rising in his voice as tears were rising in my eyes.

'No, no, no Will… Just, I-'

'Emma if you don't want to be with me just say it.' My heart dropped into my feet. I felt as if I might throw up.

'Will! Of course not! I want to be with you!'

'Really? You sure don't act like it! You say I don't do anything to upset you yet you leave when I get close to you Emma! I don't get you! You're hot then you're cold.'

'Will please!' tears overflowed and I sobbed openly into the phone.

'I'll see you Monday.' I heard the phone click off. I smashed my face into a couch cushion and sobbed.

**WILL**

I had every right to do what I did. She was perfectly fine at night then leaves when I least expect it and leaves me a note? Who does that? She didn't make sense to me. Was she afraid of being close to me? Did I threaten her? Whatever it was it was going to have to wait till Monday.

The rest of the day was dull and uneventful I watched I Love Lucy marathons and graded Spanish One's homework that no one seemed to do then at 5 I ordered Chinese and went to bed at 8 o'clock. I hate to say it but I was depressed.

**EMMA**

The rest of my day went by as it always did. Nothing. I watched I Love Luck and checked some college application papers and made a salad around 5. Took a long shower and went to bed at exactly 8 o'clock. I really hate being depressed.

**WILL**

Knowing Emma was going to be at school today both frightened and exhilarated me. We didn't speak all of Sunday and I was looking forward to seeing her even if we were fighting. Seeing her face just made my day go by much faster.

I did my normal routine and put on a black suede vest over a white button down oxford, and Emma's favorite jeans. I could tell because every time I wore them she was always staring at my ass. Not that I minded… then realizing I didn't have a car I called a cab. I would have asked Emma but that would be very uncomfortable for both of us. The cab arrived 10 minutes later and I scooted into the car fixing my black tie.

**EMMA**

When I arrived at school and looked for Will's car, I remembered that he had been in a car accident. He probably wouldn't be at school today. My heart sank a little knowing I wouldn't see Will today.

I decided that I'd better inform the Glee kids that Will wasn't going to be here today. I walked into the room to find everyone buzzing about some new number they were putting together. 'You all can I have your attention…?' the room quieted 'Mr. Schuester won't be coming in today-'they all looked at each other in confusion and Rachael giggled as a hand tapped my shoulder. Turning I saw Will's auburn eyes.

'Will!' I breathed.

'Why wouldn't I be coming to school today? I told you I would see you later!'

He walked swiftly past me and began glee as if nothing happened between us. I sat there as strange as I'd felt in a long time.

'Alright you guys are you ready for Rocky Horror?' I heard him yell as all the girls screamed all the boys whistled and my heart stopped as I imagined the one song that applied most to my life and I was going to use it.

**WILL **

I didn't see Emma at lunch. I didn't see her in her office either as I took the long way back to my office. I decided to stop at hers to see if she had fallen, yes it was silly but my mind was reeling at the possible scenarios of why Emma wasn't at lunch. I pushed open the glass door and in the same handwriting I had found her note written in at my apartment was my name on a piece of paper:

_Will, your room, now ;) _

What the hell?

**EMMA**

I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Rocky Horror popped into my head and it wasn't going to leave till it got what it wanted. I was rethinking the song lyrics in my head and the moves I'd planed. I wasn't wearing anything sexy but I was going to make him know that I really wanted him. I heard footsteps outside the door and I pulled myself up on his desk, making sure my polka dotted skirt was well above my knee, crossing my legs and shifting my weight to one side as to look as sexy as possible.

**WILL**

I opened the door to find Emma sitting seductively on my desk with her skirt hitched up to her thigh and her boobs pressed out as much as possible. She scooted herself off the desk coming close to me our lips almost touching

'I had a good idea for one of the songs that Glee is doing in the Rocky Horror episode…' she started to hum then broke into the song that reminded me of her in every way.

'I was feelin done in… couldn't win' she pushed me to my desk where she had been sitting and continued. 'I'd only ever kissed before.' She came closer still. 'I felt there's no use getting, into heavy sweating' her hand pressed against my chest. 'it only leads to trouble and… bad fretting' she leaned against the filing cabinet diagonally back from me and I turned to look, 'Now all I want to know-' she began un buttoning her cardigan. 'is how to go' coming off her body down her shoulders 'I've tasted blood and I want more!' shaking her hair and messing up her demure Emma look. My pants tightened anticipating her next move. 'I'll put up no resistance' pressing her breasts against me and putting her hands at my waist and ass. 'I want to stay the distance, I've got an itch to scratch-'walking around me and grinding into my ass. 'I need assistance! Touch a touch a touch a touch me! I want to be dirty!' her hands attached to mine bringing them to rest at her stomach and her breasts, slinking her way down my body and my head rolling back in delight. She proceeded to sing the song turning me more and more on, as she got to the 'creature of the night' part she threw all of the things off my desk and began thrusting her back against it. All I was down to was my pants and tie I was in between her legs as I joined in singing 'creature of the night' over and over again, and on the final one she moned and sat up grabbing onto my muscle. She looked up into my eyes and I saw lust, love, and devotion but also a twinkle of mischief… she pulled away. Getting up to leave hurriedly grabbing her carelessly thrown cardigan turning in the door way. 'I'll see you tonight, my place, 7 don't be late.' She winked turned and left. 7 o'clock.

**Big thanks to Madeline who inspired me! I know your reading this rite now! Oh and here's the link to the vid! . its the video I just described… thanks for reading comment please! ily**


	6. Chapter 6

EMMA

I had done it. I was that much closer to losing myself in Will Schuester's body. I went to Victoria's Secrete to buy some sexy lingerie. When I went in, I was just going to grab the first thing and get the hell out of there… I wasn't much for underwear stores. I didn't want people measuring me and touching me, plus all the germs on the underwear people had tried on… Gross! But this was for Will, he deserved something sexy.

When I finally got up the courage to get out of the car and walk into the store, I was first assaulted by the smell of strong perfume. Not to mention that there were people. I was hoping that by some chance, no one would be in the store. I was wrong. There weren't all that many people, but at least 6 or 7.

A perky blond sales woman with a tape measure around her neck came up to me, 'Do you need any help finding anything?'

'Um, no I'm just looking…' I lied; I didn't want her helping me in this department…

'Alright well if you need anything I'll be right over here!' she turned with a smile and walked off, a bouncy step walk that made me mad I wasn't her.

I began to walk around almost feeling ashamed of what I was shopping for. I was going to have… sex… with Will Schuester.

'Mrs. Pillsbury…?' the all too familiar voice spoke and I turned to see none other than Quinn Fabray, in her Cheerio's uniform with a few bras in hand.

'Hi Quinn!' I said much too perky trying to hide the see thru slip I was holding. 'What are you doing here…?'

'Just buying some bras-'she motioned to the stack she had in her hand. 'What about you…?' she tilted her head to look around my back at the slip. 'Buyin something sexy for Mr. Schue?' my face must have been a bright shade of auburn because what she said next nearly had me falling over. 'Don't worry Mrs. Pillsbury! I know about you two… Brittany and Santana saw you and Mr. Schue singing in his class room… very heated from what I hear-'

'Quinn! Um how did they-'

'They were spying for Coach Sylvester-'Oh shit. The jig was up. They told Sue and any chance Will and I had, was over. 'But don't worry, I told them not to tell and threatened Santana with her position on the Cheerios, since I'm now the captain again, I have complete control over her.' She showed her point by crossing her arms and putting her nose up. While some of that was that fear lay at rest it still meant that Brittany, Santana, and Quinn had seniority over her and could black male her at anytime. Not that Quinn would, but Santana… not so sure. 'So what did you find? Anything sexy enough?'

'Um…' I wasn't sure if I should let Quinn know what I was buying… student teacher distance and stuff, plus I was a little uncomfortable talking about this kind of stuff with anyone much less a student.

'Come on Ms. Pillsbury! I can help!' she took the slip I was holding behind my back and held it up. 'this is all?' she scoffed. 'Alright, now were going to find you some real stuff.' She grabbed my arm and I actually didn't mind. She just pulled me to a rack of very racy sexy clothes, if you could even call them that. She grabbed a hand full of stuff 'what size are you?'

'Like 2 to 4…?'

'No bra size' my face brightened and I shyly added

'32 A' she grabbed a few more pieces and ushered me into a dressing room.

'Put these on and come out so I can see if they look halfway decent.'

I went into the tiny room (probably full of germs might I add) and slipped on a tight spandex one piece that had a part cut out right in between the breasts. Wow I looked like a slut. Just what I wanted.

I opened the dressing room door to get Quinn's approval. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open. 'I think that one's good… but not at all you…'

'That's what I was thinking…'

I went back in and tried on 7 different outfits and none seemed just right… the last one I tried on resembled the one that Janet wore in Rocky Horror in Rose Tint My World at the end. I had a good feeling about this one.

It was mostly red and black and it had 4 guarders that went onto the underwear shaped bottoms. Then the corset on the top was trimmed in red. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I pictured myself in this with Will walking into my apartment not expecting anything. He would be so caught off guard and I would be keeping up the whole Rocky Horror theme. Yes this was defiantly the one!

WILL

At 6:45 I left my house. I was excited to see Emma and I was wondering what meal she had planned for me. I had a feeling that deserts would be much sweeter though… I didn't get my hopes up. You can never tell with Emma.

At exactly 7 o'clock I knocked on her door. She didn't answer but I heard her rummaging around inside, maybe she was in the middle of something… 'Come in!' her voice chimed in. I opened the door to find a lovely meal set up in the dining room. And yet again another note.

'_Will,_

_Find me… you get a prize when you win'_

Just that almost sent me over the edge. I went directly toward her bedroom. When I opened the door, everything was perfect. Nothing changed. Not here, I said to myself.

I opened the bathroom door, still nothing. I walked into the kitchen and there on the counter was Emma. She was standing on the counter wearing black stilettos that accentuated her legs perfectly, fish net stockings that cut off at the thighs secured by red guarders, the guarders ran up into her black underwear like bottoms and then her midsection was bare until just above her belly button where the black and red corset kicked in.

'Emma…' I whispered as I went over to the counter. Her hips level with my mouth. My hands caressed her hips and thighs. She moned in appreciation and my pants grew increasingly tighter. She began to grow weak as my mouth touched the inner parts of her thighs.

My hands grabbed her ass and lowered her to the ground and off her high thrown. She immediately met in a passionate kiss and as her hands began to discover me, mine did her. I discovered that if I lightly graze her nipple she will quake and shiver in anticipation. And I discovered that when I am untying her corset in the back, she gets very impatient and begins to pet me.

Her corset was off and my hands were messaging her tender breasts. My pants were restricting me and it hurt like hell. If we didn't stop soon I was going to blow up! 'Em-'

'Will- we need-'

'I know, to stop.' My hands left her breasts.

'No! Will- we need to, get undressed completely, I don't like this waiting around stuff.' We were still in the kitchen and she was leaning against the cabinets. She un hooked the guarders and slipped the underwear off her body leaving her in fishnets and stilettos. Her red hair falling perfectly between her legs.

I undid my pants and slid my shirt the rest of the way off. Leaving me in my boxers and her in nothing. I leaned against her tangling my hand in her hair. 'Will, god! I nneed you Willl!' she took hold of my boxers and pulled them down freeing me of all my restrictions. Her hand took hold of me and stroked the underside of my length. I groaned in appreciation.

EMMA

Damn he was sexy. Sexy enough to make me go from little Emma and grow wild with adventure and make me want to throw caution to the wind and cuss as many words as I damn well pleased.

He stopped suddenly as I was about to push him into me. Reaching down for his pants and pulling out a foil wrapper.

'No' I whispered. 'Remember? I want to be dirty!' he threw down the packet and began to position himself at my center. 'Will-' he grazed me. 'is it going to hurt?'

'Maybe Em… I can try my best but only for a second… do you want to do it…?' he was so sensitive but yes I was ready.

'Yea, Will, let's do it' I gave him a devilish smirk and he slowly parted my folds and slid his tip into me. I began to feel full and it didn't hurt until he was halfway inside me. 'Will! It hurts!' tears began to brim

'Emma I know baby but if I stop we'll never get this done, I'm sorry' he pushed himself into me fully with a quick and painful thrust. I yelped and the tears overflowed. Once he was in though… it felt so… good! 'Em- talk to me, how do you feel?'

'Will… go…'

'Go where Emma?' he sounded hurt.

'No Will, I'm okay keep going… I want you' he began to move slowly at first but once I got the hang of it I began to move with him.

'Will!'

'What is it Em? Talk to me!'

'Will I-'

'What? Stop?'

'No Will… Fuck me harder.' I couldn't believe that I'd just said that! I said fuck me harder to Will… it felt so good and I needed it to be stronger, harder, faster!

'What?'

'Will harder faster just make me cum!' he grabbed my leg that was wrapped around him and flipped us around so I was pressed hard against the cold metal of the refrigerator. He grabbed behind my knee and made it so my leg was straight out, and pushed it up higher giving him much deeper access to me.

'Ah Will!'

'Em! You feel so good!'

'Will! I'm so close!'

'Me too! Let go Em!' we came together. Sweat bubbling all over our bodies. We slumped against the fridge and let our breathing even out.

WILL

_**2 weeks later**_

Emma and I had only done what we did that night 3 times. Once in the shower after her first time, one in the janitors closet during 6th period. (quick but very satisfying) she had become more aggressive and when she needed it I couldn't stop her. I think her emotions were out of whack. She would be exhausted one minute and the next be on a major sex drive… I don't know what's going on with her… I asked Quinn to do a little investigation.

EMMA

So what if you miss your period once? Big deal! Birth control is sopost to control those things right? I didn't think I was on one that would help with that but I pushed it aside until Quinn came into my office.

"Ms. Pillsbury…? Are you feeling alright?' it was like she could read my mind. I had been naushous every morning and would get extremely exhausted then have the wildest cravings either for sex or foods that were disgusting.

'Um. Yes why wouldn't I be?' she sat down in the chair across from me.

'Mr. Schue's worried about you. He said you've been tired then hyper and moody… he wanted me to talk to you but I was going to do that anyway… okay so let's be blunt. I've always thought of you as my mother away from my mother. So I felt I could tell you anything. You were the first one I told about my baby… so let's talk about yours.' Her words struck me hard in the gut… my… baby? Who said anything about a baby?

'Quinn… I'm not-'

'Did you miss your time of the month?'

'Well yes but-'

'are you moody?'

'sort of but-'

'Craving random things?'

'yes but-'

'Intense sex drive?'

'Um… yes kind of…'

'I heard you in the janitors closet… so yes sex drive- check! And finally… using birth control instead of a condom…?'

'I just- Quinn!' I began to sob. 'Am I pregnant? Will would just die! How could I have done this to him? We've only been together for 2 weeks for God's sake! He's not going to want it!'

'Ms. Pillsbury!' Quinn immediately ran to my side and hugged me tight. 'Its okay! Its not official and I'm sure if you are pregnant that Mr. Schue is going to want it!'

We went to the nurse to get a pregnancy test.


	7. Chapter 7

WILL

I hadn't heard back from Quinn so I was taking that as a good sign. If something was wrong then Quinn would have told me… right? I didn't like this not knowing thing. If something was wrong with Emma and Quinn was just covering it up as to not to hurt me, all these things ran through my head as I sat staring blankly at the unopened Spanish book in front of me. I figured worrying wasn't going to solve anything, I decided to talk to Quinn immediately after Glee practice.

EMMA

Quinn and I scuffled through the crowded hallways as 5th period ended. I called Quinn's teacher telling her that Quinn was having an urgent therapy session so Quinn could help me.

We arrived at the nurse's office to find it empty 'Thank God' I thought as we rushed to open the cabinets and found 2 boxes of unopened pregnancy tests. We took both, just to be safe, and hid them in the bag I was carrying. We scuffled into the teacher's bathroom; it was the only safe bathroom from students, the problem was that it was only one room so Quinn turned around in the corner as I reluctantly peed on the little white stick.

After I finished I laid it down on a paper towel 'Quinn, I'm done… you can turn around.' It wasn't that I liked to have students in the same room as me when I used the bathroom; I needed someone to help me through this though. Quinn was the closest thing to a daughter that I had and the closest thing to a family that I had. I felt comfortable around her and I didn't mind if she touched me.

I stared blankly at the pregnancy test as we proceded to wait the 3 most agonizing minutes of my life. We had set the timer on our phones. At the 2 minute mark there was a loud knock at the door. I shot a glance at Quinn who whispered 'I can't be in here! You have to say it!'

'Um… someone's in here!' a farmilliar voice spoke roughly through the door,

'Em?'

'Ya…' I looked over at Quinn who also recognized the voice.

'Are you okay?'

'Ya I'm fine Will! Just freshening up!'

'Okay well open the door and I'll help you get dirty again.' My face turned red as I looked over to see Quinn's eyes wide and visibly trying to contain her laughter at her teacher trying to solicit sex through the bathroom door.

'Will! This is not a good time!' my voice was sharp and pungent as Will fell quiet.

'Why…? Did I do something?' his voice was reserved and a little hurt from the sounds of it.

'No! Will- just please, I'll talk to you after school.'

'But Em, if something is wrong… you know you can tell me…' had Quinn said something to Will about this?

'Nothing's wrong Will… please just-' The alarm went off to tell me that my moment of truth was appon me.

'Em! What was that?'

'Will… please go! I'll talk to you after school.' We remained silent until we heard his footsteps leave the teacher's lounge. I had almost forgotten that Quinn was in the room until I heard her sigh

'That was close' she breathed.

'Yea… should we check… the um…'

'Yea, it says it should just say pregnant or not pregnant so… I guess just read it…'

I made the short trip over to the test. Picking it up by the paper towel and reading the small print.

WILL

Emma was acting weirder than ever. She would normally open up and tell me what was bugging her. She didn't. She pushed me away and refused to tell me anything. She was hiding something and I was pretty sure Quinn knew what it was.

I gave Emma the space she wanted for the rest of the day. I didn't see her at all. We had Glee practice afterschool so I figured that I'd wait till then to see her. Quinn walked in as if she knew nothing. It looked like she was avoiding my gaze. Maybe it just seemed that way because I had never tried to make eye contact with her as she intered the room.

She took the seat next to Sam attempting to begin a conversation without looking up at me. I think she felt my gaze. She glanced up to see me staring at her with questioning eyes. She broke into a huge smile and imedatly looked away trying to hide her joy. What was going on with those two women?

Glee went by slowly, Rachael threw a few fits about not getting the solo, Finn couldn't learn some simple dance moves, and Santana and Brittany were making inaproperate comments about Emma's unknown ex boyfriend. (word hadn't spread about Emma dumping Carl for me. Only Quinn and Rachael knew about us being forsure together.)

I cut glee short and told the kids to do better next time, requesting that Quinn stayed after class to talk to me. All the glee kids left haistily and Quinn gathered up her belongings and made her way to the piano where I was standing, she had the same smile of pure joy that she had when she walked in.

'Quinn… whats going on with Emma…?'

'What do you mean?' she smirked

'I asked you to find out what was going on with Emma and now you can't stop smiling… whats going on…?'

'Um… that's not my business to tell you…'

'Well do you know why Emma had a timer in the bathroom…?'

She giggled 'Yes but I can't tell you… but I was in there with her…' I remembered my dirty words to Emma… not knowing Quinn was in there too. My face blushed bright red.

'Quinn tell me now!'

'Mr. Schue, I can't! its not my place and she wouldn't-'

'She doesn't know what she does and doesn't want, if something is going on with her you have to tell me no Quinn! What going on with my Emma?' I said my Emma as if I owned her. She was mine, but not as property like I'd referred to her as.

'Mr. Schue I can't-'

'You know what fine Quinn, don't tell me what's happening with my girlfriend but don't show up to another glee rehearsal again.' That was extremely harsh but something was wrong with Emma and I was going to find out through niceness which didn't work or fear.

Quinn's eyes welled up with tears and her hands cupped her face, she sprinted off in the direction of Emma's office. While my heart sank for Quinn when I saw this but I couldn't help how infuriated I was that Quinn had found something out and refused to tell me.

EMMA

I was alone in my glass office organizing some papers into file cabinets when I saw Quinn running towards my room sobbing. Oh God! What happened? Did someone try to hurt her. She stopped at my door. I immediately went into mother mode running to the door and pulling her into my arms.

Through her sobs I heard the words 'Mr. Schuester… out…. Glee club… done… baby…' she continued to sob as I pulled her into my office closing the door behind us. I pushed her down into the chair next to me and rubbed her shoulders as her sobs slowed. 'Quinn what happened?'

She hiccupped as she blurted out 'Mr. Schue kicked me out of glee because I wouldn't tell him why you were in the bathroom today.' Her sobs erupted more violently, I joined in with her this time; tears of anger ran down my face realizing that I had caused this girl so much pain, and Will was being so heartless.

I left Quinn, still sobbing in my office and stormed down the hallway toward Will's Spanish room. I reached the tall wooden door to his room. Flinging it open with such force I knocked things off the desk next to it.

'WILL!' I screamed tears still rolling in waves down the contours of my face. 'How could you be so heartless? How could you do something to such a poor girl who was only trying to help me out?-'

'The same girl who is keeping me from knowing what my girlfriend was doing in the bathroom with a student and a timer? And the one who allows me to be repeatedly lied to by YOU?'

'WILL!' I almost yelped at that thought! I hadn't lied to him! I just hadn't told him I thought I was pregnant yet, I didn't want to hurt him if there wasn't a baby! I was trying to protect him! The tears flowed in rivers and buckets now overflowed soaking my shirt collar.

'You know Emma you lie to me about being okay and get students to cover for you… Emma- you're no better than Terri.' He said it. He said what he was thinking. My heart burst through my chest and I sank to the ground in the frame of the door. I pulled myself together long enough to go over to him. Standing directly in front of him.

BAM! I slapped him with all my force 'Will-' I sniffled angry tears back, looking at the red mark I'd left on the right side of his face, 'Don't you ever say I'm anything like Terri! If anything you are!'

'ME!' he scoffed! Visibly holding back tears as his face increased in redness.

'You just hurt the one who loves you and is fucking carrying you damn child!' I turned on my heals and slammed the door behind me not looking back. Will was behind me. Life was ahead. I had a child to care for.

**Hey sorry for the short chapter! big school stuff this weekend... i hope everyone liked it... any ideas for the next chapter?:) thanks for readinggg**


	8. Chapter 8

WILL

My baby. Emma and I were going to have a baby. What a douche bag I had been! I was becoming a father and I'd just kicked the one girl who Emma thought of as HER daughter out of Glee for not telling me what Emma was going to tell me that night. I couldn't help it though! I was so infuriated, I pretty much jumped to the conclusion that Emma was dying of some life threatening disease and Quinn wasn't going to tell me. Instead she was making me a father.

How could I have done this to Emma?

I didn't see Emma at all Friday. She must have taken a sick day. After all that, who could blame her? I wanted to give her space, but I couldn't help worrying about her, and the baby. So I texted her

'Em, are you okay'

I didn't get any response.

I saw Quinn in the hallway and asked her to come to my office.

'Quinn, I'm really sorry about yesterday, you were right, it wasn't your place to tell me that Emma was- pregnant… I was just so worried that it was like she was sick or something and-'

'Mr. Schue-'she made herself comfertable in the chair across from me. 'I don't blame you. And I'm sorry I caused all this between you two.'

'You didn't cause anything between us… it was my douche-ness that caused this.' We both laughed at my made up word and I think out of relief also. I loved Quinn as I do all my glee kids, but her especially because of her kind heart and though her baby transformation, if you will, we had become very close.

'Um… ya so have you heard anything from Emma? She's not here today and she won't return my texts…'

'No, but I can try to call her at lunch, if you want…?'

'That would be great Quinn… and please tell her to call me… I hate it when we fight… and I want details on um… the baby…'

'Alright Mr. Schue… see ya' she left my office looking happier than when she'd entered.

EMMA

I didn't come to school on Friday. I called Figgins telling him I had a doctor's appointment, which was true but it wasn't until 3 30… I just needed a day to clean and cry.

Will had texted me around 10 but I didn't reply. He had no right to know anything I was doing. Well he did but if I talked to him I would just give into those big hazel eyes. I had to hold strong. What he did was completely against everything I believe in. Quinn was doing me a favor and he asked her to find out things about what I was doing? I wasn't his property and he could have just as easily asked me what was wrong!

Around 12 I got another text but this time not from Will, from Quinn. 'Mrs. Pillsbury, are you ok? :/ I wanted to tell you Mr. Schue apologized to me and said he was just worried that you were dying or something… call me when you get this; I'm at lunch until one so call me ASAP! '

I didn't know what to do! I called Quinn's number letting it ring 3 times before her cheerful voice answered.

'Hey Mrs. Pillsbury!' I could hear the chatter in the background of the student cafeteria.

'Hey Quinn… you said to call?'

'Ya hang on a sec, let me get outa here… too loud!' I heard her clambering until I heard it go silent. 'Okay I'm good! So what's going on?'

'Um… nothing…? Just cleaning…?' I didn't know why she called… it was just like she wanted to chat.

'No like with the baby!' so now I knew… they all thought I had a problem with the baby.

'Oh… nothing… I go in for my first um, ultrasound at 3 30.'

'Oh that's great Ms. P! Wait then why aren't you at school today?'

'I just need a day off… and away from Will- Mr. Schue.'

'Oh… are you still mad at him?'

'Don't I have a right to be?' my voice was laced with anger, frustration, but most of all confusion.

'Of course! I was just wondering… are you going to let him come with you to those things…? I know I always felt better when other people went with me… Mr. Schue went to one with me once when Finn couldn't make it.' Will went to a doctor's appointment with Quinn? I never knew that!

'I don't think I want him to come to ANY with me…'

'Do you want me to come? At least to your first one?' Thank God for Quinn.

'YES!' I smothered out with a relieved breath.

'Okay I'll pick you up at 3… I'll leave early…'

'Oh that's okay Quinn! You don't have to leave early! We can be late-'

'No! Really its fine! I want to do this for you Ms. Pillsbury!'

'Thank you so much Quinn… I'll see you after school… have a good day!'

'You too!' When we hung up the phone I was now almost looking forward to this doctor's appointment.

WILL

'Quinn! Have you heard anything?' I yelled as I leaned out the door of my office to Quinn.

'Ya! Here, I'll come in to tell you…' Oh no did something happen?

'Well… what did you hear?'

'I talked to Ms. P at lunch and she said she had a doctor's appointment at 3 30 and she wanted me to come with her.'

'Wait, like baby doctor?'

'Ya…'

'Did you ask her about me…?'

'Um… ya she's still pretty pissed.'

'So does she want me to go with her to it?' Please let her say yes!

'She doesn't really think that would be a good idea…' Quinn was trying to be as gentile as possible. I wanted what she really said so I could tell where we stood…

'But what were her exact words?'

'We were talking about why she wasn't at school and she said she needed a day away from you… then she said… Um…'

'Just tell me Quinn.' She didn't want to hurt me… I needed to know though.

'She didn't want you to come to any with her…' My head dropped into my hands and I began sobbing, I felt Quinn's arms go around me as she had stood up and walked behind me. 'Mr. Schue! I don't think she meant it for sure! Probably just like this one! Since you two are fighting and all…'

'I just- I don't know what to do! That's my baby too and I can't even go to see it! Why is she doing this to me? Quinn… you need to go with her… now. I'll admit you from any classes but please just keep me posted and don't let her forget how much I love her. Tell her I want to be with her and the baby when she'll let me… just pleasing Quinn!' I was still sobbing into my hands.

'Okay Mr. Schue… I'll go over there now.' Her hands left my back and she walked out of my office and to do the job I wanted to do so badly.

EMMA

Quinn texted me saying Mr. Schue was a wreck and he asked her to come and be with me. I said I didn't care so she left school at 2 and came over to hangout and wait with me to go to the doctor.

When she knocked on the door I nearly ran to open it. I hugged her so tight not even caring about the billions of germs she was carrying. I needed to feel someone's support around me and love surrounding my every sense.

'So what did Will say?' that was the first thing I said to her after she came into my totally scrubbed apartment.

'He just asked me what was going on with you, so I told him that you were going to get your first ultrasound today and he fell apart on me.' Quinn was possibly the nicest person I'd ever met. She wasn't playing both sides of the field but she kept us both updated on the other's stats. 'But are you going to let him see the picture of the baby?'

'I don't know…'

'Okay well keep in mind that it's going to be killing him as much, if not more than it is you.'

'And why is that? I have to keep this baby under my shirt all day and night and have the effects of its kicking… I think it's going to hurt me more.'

'Well yes, but also think… you always know what's happening with the baby… if it's kicking or your eating, you know it's alive and eating what you are. He doesn't get that feeling of life. He doesn't know if it's alive or not.' I'd never thought of it like that, but she was right.

We waited until three to leave for the doctor's office. When we arrived I had to fill out a bunch of paperwork that took me until 3 45. When I was finished, they took us back. I requested that Quinn go with me and she gladly obliged.

'Hello Ms. Pillsbury and- Quinn! So nice to see you again! How's Puck?'

'He's good! Just in jail, but what else is new?' they both giggled, I didn't see any humor in that, and I didn't know I went to the same doctor as Quinn… Doctor Woo was one of the only doctors in the county so I shouldn't have been surprised.

'So Ms. Pillsbury, you believe you're pregnant?'

'Yes, I took a few pregnancy tests and they were all positive.'

'Okay well were going to be certain and do a few tests and an ultrasound. Is that okay with you?'

'Yes that's okay.'

'Alright were going to start with the ultrasound to make sure there is a baby in there-'he smiled as he pulled out the jelly they use.

'Don't worry Ms. P, its very sanitary.' Quinn was always there to reassure me.

He asked me to pull up my shirt and let him squirt the jelly to my bare stomach. I reluctantly did so and he commenced in rubbing it all over me. I felt so dirty but as soon as they pulled up the monitor and I saw a little bean shaped thing on the screen…

'There's your baby Ms. Pillsbury!' Dr. Woo said with a hint of enthusiasm. My eyes welled up and Quinn ran to my side and held my hand.

'It's so crazy isn't it Ms. P? Do you want me to send a picture to Mr. Schue, or not?'

'Should I?' I asked.

'I think so…'

'Okay do it…' Quinn snapped a picture of my baby on her camera phone showing me what she was going to say in the text: here's your baby Mr. Schue.

WILL

My phone beeped during AP Spanish 4 and I went to answer as they began their homework. I received a picture message. A little black and white bean on a monitor and the caption 'here's your baby Mr. Schue' made me sink into my chair and sob. I wasn't there to be with Emma and she was really pregnant. How could I do this?

Thanks for reading! I really liked this chapter… please comment if you like, don't like, whatever :) I just can't wait for the next one!


	9. Chapter 9

EMMA

It took a lot longer than I expected. It was nearly 5 by the time doctor Woo came back in with the results of all the tests they did on me and my baby.

I was still super excited from seeing my first child on the screen that I hardly noticed that it was 5. Quinn and I had been talking a lot about baby names for boys and girls, and we had decided that I wasn't going to know the sex of the baby.

'Ms. Pillsbury… we have the results of your tests… they don't look too good.' My heart sank as his words left his mouth and scraped across my ears. I glanced at Quinn for help and she just stared back at me with a look of pure terror. I knew something was wrong

'What happened?' I nearly sobbed.

'Well you're in what's called high risk group. This means that there is a much higher chance of you loosing the baby, losing your life, or both. You have high blood pressure and a very small uterus which makes it nearly impossible to have a natural birth. Your high blood pressure can because you have a heart attack during the pregnancy or birth.' His words penetrated my very soul. My baby might die? I might die?

'Well what can I do?'

'I would recommend terminating the pregnancy.'

'NO! I don't want to kill the baby, just because of my body!'

'It would be safer for you, and you won't become as attached to the baby if you do it sooner.'

'I'm not having an abortion!'

'It wouldn't be an abortion, just like a miscarriage if you did it now…. The benefits outweigh the risks. You are risking your own life and your baby's by going through this pregnancy.'

'If I did… how would I go about it…?' I didn't think I was going to but I want to look at every option.

'We would put a little tube inside of you and just suck the fetus out. They don't feel anything so it wouldn't be that big a deal.' I looked over at Quinn who looked completely mortified. She was a diehard UN abortion person who would rather kill an adult than a baby.

'I think I need to think about this before I make any decisions… thank you doctor Woo… I'll call you with my decision.'

'thank you Ms. Pillsbury… and please concider your own life.'

Quinn and I left the office without a word. She dropped me off at my apartment and the only words I spoke were thank you for taking me. She said bye and that's all.

WILL

Since the picture I hadn't heard anything. It was Saturday morning around 10 and I was still laying in bed. I was depressed and happy at the same time. The weirdest two emotions came together as one in the most exhilarating sensation of my life. I was having a baby with the love of my life, yet she didn't want to be near me, or allow me to go to the ultrasound appointments with her. At least the baby was fine. I was happy about that.

EMMA

Quinn called me Saturday morning asking me about my decision. I hadn't made up my mind in either direction. She also asked if she could disclose the complications to Will if he asked. Since it was his baby, I said she could.

WILL

I called Quinn to see if she had any more details on the baby.

'Hey Quinn… how did the appointment go?'

'Um… Ms. P was okay…'

'Wait… your keeping something what happened, is the baby okay?'

'Well… she doesn't know what to do about it…'

'About what? Quinn what did the doctor say?'

'She is in the high risk pregnancy group… the doctor said that she could have a heartattack and die or the baby could die. The doctor said she should terminate the pregnancy… she doesn't know what to do-'

'WHAT! Quinn! She can't do this! Is she a wreck?'

'No… she didn't sound like it this morning?'

'Did you talk to her this morning?'

'Ya I called her when I woke up…'

'Okay I've got to go Quinn… I'm going over there… she can't do this alone.'

'Okay good luck Mr. Schue.'

I clicked off the phone and began to cry into my arm and pillow. My unborn child's life is in jeopardy, and the woman I love's life too! How was she just going to choose without telling me? I decided to text her.

EMMA

My phone beeped to alert me that I have a new message, from Will.

'Emma! Call me! Quinn just told me and I can't let you deal with this alone! Emma PLEASE! 3'

Since it was in fact his baby too… I made the agonizing decision to call him.

'Emma! What the hell is going on?' he sounded panicy and heasitent but his love always shows through his words.

'Will… I'm so sorry. It's my fault our baby is going to die!' my sobs gave away my pain and I couldn't control my breathing. I was hyperventilating. I couldn't get my breath under control. All I heard before it went black was 'Em! I'm on my way over! Don't stop breathing! EM!' I fell and my world was black.

WILL

She was dying! Well not literally but both our hearts were breaking and she was crying way too much when I called. I knew that I shouldn't have called. I should have just gone over! I didn't grab anything except my keys. When I reached the car I called her neighbor who was one of my old buddies from college.

'Mark!'

'Hey Will! Whats going on?'

'Mark, I need you to go up to apartment H9… my girlfriend just passed out while I was talking to her! Her key is under the plant to the left of the door. Please hurry and stay on the phone with me!'

'Okay! I'm going up now.' I heard him going into the stairwell then a door open. I was on the street on my way over to her apartment.

'Will, I found her key, I'm going in… do you want to call 911?'

'Just see if she's breathing! Hurry dude!' I heard the door open and Mark drop the phone. Then some muffled sounds.

'Girl! Honey wake up!' then some sounds of him picking up the phone. 'Dude, she's breathing.'

I pulled into the building, sprinting up the stairs to her apartment. Miles away her door was open.

When I entered, Mark was lightly slapping her like they do on the movies which I know doesn't work. I ran past her, laying in her nightgown, hair a mess, dried makeup running down her face, the way she'd fallen had rendered her arms uselessly thrown to her sides. She'd fallen backwards and I think hit a chair on her way down.

'Mark, stop, that's not what works! You have to throw water on her face or get something rank for her to smell!' I ran to the kitchen turning on the squeaky faucet, then put a glass cup that was neatly stacked in the cabinet under the flowing water. I ran back into where Emma was laying, pouring the freezing water onto her face.

Her body shot up, her eyes opened, and she screamed.

EMMA

I didn't remember falling. I didn't remember Will or some strange man being here either… all I remember is talking to Will and not being able to breathe. When I looked up, Will was standing cautiously over me holding a glass. My face was cold and wet. My hands were shaking and my head hurt. My eyes began to well up with tears. I remembered that I still had the most decision of my life to make. The man who was sitting next to me with his hand on mine got up saying bye to Will.

'See ya Will… call me if you need anything else… hope you feel better…' that was directed in my direction. I didn't comprehend anything at this point. I was pregnant, sitting on the floor with Will standing over me, soaking wet with makeup running down my face. I tried to get up but Will pushed me back down.

'Will!'

'Emma! You just passed out, you need to lay back down!'

'Not on the floor!' I almost sobbed as he gently took my hand in his and guided me to the couch. I slouched into the cushions and began neading the back of my head, where a knot was already forming. Will grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. Feeling his love and warmth made me come to tears. I sobbed into his shirt.

'Will, I'm -*sob* so- sorry! I – caused all – this! Our baby is going to die because of me! Will!'

'shhhh its okay Em! Everythings going to be okay! We're going to get through this!'

I violently sobbed into him, relieving every past aggression I'd had to him, and he doing the same. I suddenly got the overwhelming urge to throw up.

WILL

Emma was so shakey. She suddenly broke away from my embrace and took off in a dead sprint for her bathroom. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. It wasn't until I hear her actually vomit, did I jump into action. I ran to the almost closed bathroom door and my heart almost broke hearing her sobbing into the toilet as she vomited yet again.

'Em? Can I come in?'

'No! Will please leave!'

'Em, I'm not leaving until you're better!' I pushed the door open to see her hugging the toilet with yet another violent throw up spurt. I cringed, I wasn't very good with vomit, but this was Emma and I didn't care. I sat down next to her after getting into her cabinet and grabbing a white washcloth and soaking it in cold water. She continued to throw up as I began rubbing her back and gingerly placed the cloth on her hot neck. She was in a cold sweat and openly crying in between spurts.

She slumped her back against her bathtub laying her head on the edge since her sickness had subsided for now anyway. She looked over to me with a sad pleading look. Instant terror arose when she realized what she must look like.

'Will! I have to shower!'

'Emma, calm down for a second! Here!' I put my arm around her neck pulling her shaking body onto mine and for a change, I began silently crying. She looked up at me.

'Will? Why are you crying?'

'I just cant believe that you didn't think I wanted the baby.'

'We were only together for 2 weeks Will… and I screwed it up with getting pregnant… now it may not even live! I'm so sorry!'

'Emma, we were only officially together but as soon as I came out of denial of my feelings for you… I knew I wanted to marry you. So…' I didn't know why but I thought this would be a perfect moment. I had the ring that I always kept in my jeans pocket. I knew the moment would be right at one time or another, and this seemed like a perfect moment. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the navy velvet box. Her eyes widened and her eyes welled up with tears.

'Emma, I know we both look like shit, and its not as romantic as I would like it… but you need to know how much I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, only you , and possibly or baby… just Emma… would you even concider… marrying me?'

EMMA

YES!


	10. Chapter 10

EMMA

I had no idea what he was doing… he just sprang this on me. I was happy, don't get me wrong, but it still felt like we had all this built up emotional barriers from the baby… and, I hated to admit it, me. I had built most of them with my lack of honesty to him when I should have let him come with me to the ultrasound. None of that mattered now… he was here and he wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives. Plus he wanted the baby! The baby. I love him or her already with all my heart, and I still had to decide if I wanted to… murder… it… then and there I made up my mind.

'Em? Are you going to answer?' I guess my eyes were blank and I hadn't voiced my feeling, but I didn't have time too. My stomach clenched and I threw myself at the toilet as yet another vomiting spurt over through my body.

'Em, we need to go to the hospital.' He got up to go get my things so we could make the journey, but there's no way in hell I'm going into a filthy hospital with who knows how many people coughing and releasing germs into the air. My breathing quickened yet again and I began feeling light headed.

'Em, shhhh it's alright! We need to go and get you checked out to make sure that the baby and you are okay from your fall.' I knew I needed to do this for the baby, and myself! His strong had been rubbing my back, letting me know that he was there for me.

'Yes Will.'

'Okay Emma, I'm going to go get your stuff then we can-'

'No, Will, yes I will marry you.'

WILL

Did she say she would marry me? My heart felt like it may break all my ribs just to get out and dance around the room.

'EMMA! I love you so much!' I grabbed her head and pushed my lips against it. I knew she would appreciate the fact I didn't kiss her on her lips, since she hadn't brushed her teeth after she threw up.

'I love you too Will.'

'We do need to go to the hospital though Emma.' I forgot to put on the ring, only concerned with her safety, not with little trinkets of our love.

'Will… I can't go to the hospital! It's too dirty, and messy, and gross! Will please don't make me go!' she began crying into my shirt that was already soaked from her earlier tears.

'Emma, I'll be with you the entire time, you have to do this for you, and our baby!' I said our baby! Our baby.

'Okay Will… I'll do it for our baby…' I got up and went into her room to get her some clothes. I didn't know where they were so I began searching through her drawers; the first one I opened was a bra and underwear drawer. My curiosity got the best of me and I began looking through it quickly. I found the normal stuff; lacy with a hint of sex, then I came across a black and red corset with black spandex underwear and red guarders hooked to fishnets. Emma was going to wear this? Damn. That wasn't important now. I threw it back into the drawer and began going through the rest. I found her a pair of Victoria's Secrete's Pink sweat pants. I never understood that though. They were Blue and they said pink on the leg… are they color blind…?

Whatever! I didn't think too much about it. I also grabbed a grey shirt, which I realized was mine. I smiled at the thought of Emma wearing my shirt.

I ran back into the bathroom, to find Emma trying to turn on the faucet to the bathtub. She had taken off her nightgown and was in only underwear.

'Em? You can't take a shower! We have to go!' she shot up at my words, not knowing I was in the room and she was in only underwear, she covered her breasts with her hands.

'Will its just morning sickness!'

'Emma you passed out! That's not morning sickness.'

'It happens all the time! Whenever I get upset, I hyperventilate and when I hyperventilate I pass out. It's just like part of my illness…'

'Emma-'

'Will I'm fine!'

'Well I'm at least going to call the doctor to be sure.' I exited the room, wishing she wasn't sick so I could make sweet love to her. That was not important now though. I got her phone off the counter and searched through her contacts until I found 'Dr. Woo' in her contacts. Wasn't doctor Woo Terri's doctor? Oh well I don't care… I just need to call him and find out what to do.

'Dr. Woo's office how may I help you?'

'Hi this is Will Schuester, my fiancé is pregnant and she had a panic attack, then she passed out and I think hit her head, now she is throwing up and wants to just take a shower, and she thinks it's just morning sickness… what should I do?'

'What's her name?'

'Emma Pillsbury'

'Okay well she's only about a month pregnant, so morning sickness is a possibility, but since she hit her head, I would recommend that she goes to the hospital to get checked out…'

'Okay, should I be doing anything right now?'

'All you can really do is make her feel good and take her as soon as possible.'

'Okay thank you so much for your help.'

'No problem.' I hung up the phone going back into the steamy bathroom to collect Emma. She was sitting in the tub with the hot water running over her. She didn't sit up when I came in. I immediately ran to her thinking that she might have passed out again… I didn't think she would let the shower run on her when she was sitting in the tub.

'Emma!' she didn't move. I grabbed my phone and called 911.

'911 what is your emergency?'

'I need an ambulance! My girlfriend is pregnant and she passed out earlier then she just passed out again I think!'

'Sir please tell me the address.' I proceeded to tell them the address. I turned off the water and picked her naked body up out of the bathtub. She was completely limp.

'Please God, don't take her! I can't do this!' I was crying thinking the worst had come. She was breathing, but just barely. I laid her down on the couch, Her still completely naked.

The paramedics showed up literally a minute after I set her down. She lived very close to the hospital and the fire station. They banged on the door.

I rushed away from Emma throwing open the door.

'She's in here!' they rushed in with a stretcher and began to hook up oxygen and other stuff to Emma. They acted as if she wasn't naked and wet.

'Sir, do you want to go get your stuff and follow us to the hospital?'

'Ya.' I got my keys and also grabbed her purse, and the clothes I'd brought into the bathroom for her.

They were already to the elevator with her on the stretcher I ran after them, catching the elevator with them. The elevator went painfully slow. I had hold of Emma's hand as it came to a stop and they rushed her away toward the ambulance they'd pulled up to the front of the building. I made my way to my car, running as fast as I could.

All I could think about the whole way to the hospital was is Emma okay and is the baby okay?

We arrived at the hospital and they rushed her back. They said I could come back as soon as they knew anything, so I was left in the waiting room to fill out papers. I was glad I'd brought her purse. She had her insurance in her wallet so I wrote down all the info I knew. When I'd finished I took the papers to the receptionist.

**Thank you for reading! sorry for the kinda short chapter! and to madeline: no i am not going to make Will dress up like Michael Myers for Halloween:) i love you all for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

WILL

After I took the stack I sat down and decided to call my dad.

'Hello?'

'Hey dad, it's Will.'

'Hey Will! What's going on?'

'Um… a lot and I need some advice…'

'Okay…? What's going on?' there was a hint of confusion and concern. They knew Emma and I were back together but they didn't know that it was official. I'd only told them that we'd been talking.

'Well Emma and I got back together…'

'Will! That's great! How is she?'

'Well that's what I called about. Well, she's um… pregnant and-'

'Will! That's amazing! Wait… It's yours right?' I knew he was concerned that I was calling because it was Carl's or something, thank God it wasn't.

'No! Dad, it's mine… but the doctor said that she needs to get an abortion or else it could kill both of them-'

'Will, I'm so sorry! That's a big choice and it's not an easy one to make...'

'Dad, that's not why I called either… I'm in the hospital waiting room.'

'Why!' I had just dumped a huge load on my dad and I knew that his emotions were on as much of a rollercoaster as mine were.

'I was on the phone with Emma and she started hyperventilating then she passed out and I went over there, then she woke up and started throwing up, then she passed out again in the shower. So I called 911 and they took her back and I just-'I began sobbing for the simple fact that I had no idea what I was doing.

'Will, you need to calm down. The only thing you can do is pray and hope she does fine. You did everything you could and you did the right thing. If anything happens, it's not your fault and just relax and leave it to the doctors. I know crying can make you feel better but it's not going to help Emma.'

'Dad' I sobbed into the phone.

'Mom and I will be right down. Which hospital?'

'Lima Memorial'

'Okay we'll be right down, I love you Will.'

'I love you too.' I hung up the phone and attempted to preoccupy myself until they would let me go back.

15 Minutes later, my mom and dad showed up. I had been watching Rachael Ray on the T.V. so I wouldn't think the worst about what could be happening to Emma.

When they walked in, I sighed loudly since I now had a support group to help me through this. I ran to my mom and gave her a hug of relief and love. They both looked as if they had been hit by a bus. Mom's eyes were red from crying, and dad was blank and un-readable.

'Honey how are you doing?' mom pulled back and took me in.

'I'm okay… just worried. Why haven't they told me anything?'

'It could mean a lot of different things, Will.'

'What if something bad happened and she's dying?'

'Don't jump to conclusions! She could be fine!' I grabbed my dad this time into a huge bear hug. I let out a sob, and we all released and I slumped into the oversized chair.

It was only a few minutes but it felt like hours. 'Mr. Schuester?'

'Yes?' I shot out of my seat at the sight of the doctor.

'Are you the one that brought an Emma Pillsbury in?'

'Yes. I'm her fiancé. How is she?'

'Well she suffered a concussion, and she is dehydrated,'

'But does that mean she's going to be okay?'

'Yes. She doesn't look to have any permanent damage to her brain, she is still asleep, simply for the fact that it shook her up quite a bit, and she is going to have a slight bit of memory loss.'

'How much? Like what happened 10 minutes ago? Or like she won't remember who I am?'

'It's hard to tell at this point. She may not remember you at first, but that should only be temporary.'

'When can I go back and see her?'

'In about ten minutes. We're going to attempt to wake her up and take her for another CAT scan, but I'll come out and tell you how she's doing in a few minutes.'

'Okay thank you so much doctor.'

EMMA

'Emma? This is Doctor Madeline… I am here with Nurse Abby and Nurse Olivia. We are at Lima Memorial Hospital. You fell and hurt your head. Everything is okay. I need you to tell me-'

'Where is mom?'

'Your mom is not here Emma… there is a man here, would you like me to bring him back?' I shook my head violently. I wanted to see a familiar face… I couldn't remember anything. I remembered that I was a teacher somewhere… and that I was engaged to some… man… I could only remember hazel eyes and a beautiful smile. I could remember my name and where I was born, but not what I had for breakfast, not what I did today, or yesterday. And other things like that. I couldn't remember who I was engaged to. It was a little frightening.

The doctor looked over at who I guessed was Olivia and nodded her head. Olivia exited the room and Madeline began reading over my chart.

WILL

A nurse with brown eyes and long brownish hair appeared at the doorway that the doctor had taken a few moments ago.

'Will Schuester?' she called into the waiting room. I stood up and briskly walked toward her. She extended a hand upon my reaching her. 'Hi Mr. Schuester, I am Emma's Nurse, Olivia.' I took her hand and shook it. 'Emma's doctor, Madeline, said you can come back whenever you're ready.'

I looked back at mom and dad and nodded to Olivia. She opened the door and I followed her into an elevator. Her hands danced on the clip board she was holding as she pressed the number 3 on the panel of the elevator.

It stopped at floor 3 and we exited. She brought me down the hallway and to room 4152. I grasped the door handle and pushed.

The curtain was closed so when I reached it I slung it back. Emma's eyes shot up.

EMMA

The man with hazel eyes, the eyes I remembered from one of my past memories, was standing in the doorway of my hospital room. Who was he? I could remember him from a distant thought or dream, but I didn't know his name or what he was here for.

'Emma!' he sighed and moved to the side of my bed.

'Yes…' I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I knew it was my name but how did he know it? I didn't know his.

'Do you remember me?'

'Not really… are you my brother?' I guessed that might be it… I can remember fighting with those eyes… so I assumed that that must be it.

'Em- no- I'm not your brother.' He was beautiful… I wonder if he's married…

'Okay… who are you then?'

WILL

I couldn't believe that she couldn't remember me… I looked up at the doctor who gave me a look of sympathy.

'She doesn't remember much of anything; I wouldn't take it to heart. Just try to remind her of some things you two liked to do… maybe some fun times that may jog her memory.' I began trying to think of some fun times. Well when she broke up with Carl… I decided to start with that.

'Emma… my name is Will Schuester… we've known each other for over 3 years.'

EMMA

No! How could we have? I didn't remember him except for his big brown eyes and smile. He was very familiar though.

'I'm sorry… I don't quite remember you…'

'Well… we both work at McKinley High School… you are the guidance councilor there… I am the Spanish teacher…'

'Okay… wait! Sue Sylvester! Who is she? I know her!'

WILL

Now I felt like shit. She fucking remembered Sue Sylvester and she didn't remember me, her fiancé. I decided to take it slow and not get frustrated.

'Yes, Sue is the cheerleading coach and is very mean to both of us…' I proceeded to remind her of all the mean things she'd done to both of us. Then I began with glee club.

'And I also coach New Directions… the glee club at our school.'

'Yes! I think I remember… um… and the Rocky Horror Picture Show!' wow… she remembers that! 'And- and the girls… they did a mash up… Halo and…'

'Walking on Sunshine' I couldn't believe she remembered that! Of all things… she remembered glee.

'Ya! And um Quinn something… Rachel Berry… umm Finn Hudson… I think…'

'Emma! That's great! Keep going… Artie Abrams…'

'Yes! And Carl… Who's Carl?' Oh shit she remembers Carl. I was hoping that would be left out of her memories. She remembers Carl and not me. I decided to begin on our relationship next. I had to try to get her to remember me and us… it would kill me if I didn't.

'Yes Emma, Carl is you're ex boyfriend… he's a dentist.'

'Why did we break up?'

'Because you loved someone else.'

'Who?'

'Me.'

'Really?'

'Yes… you did… we were engaged-'

'Will? Wait! I- I think- and I was throwing up- and you- marry me- then- baby- WILL!' I was sitting by her bed. She threw herself at me. I didn't know what hit her but she remembered me. I wrapped my arms around her.

'Emma- do you really remember me?'

'I- I don't know what hit me but… yes… I- I don't know how I could have forgotten you Will… I love you so much! Don't ever leave me again!'

'I love you too Emma.' My arms tightened their hold. She didn't even care that she was in a hospital bed with IV's hooked up to her, and other things coming out of all sides. We were here, together, and everything was right with the world.

**Thank you for reading! i was bored today... eww hate being sick... but i got a jump on this... if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please let me know and dont forget to comment! i love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

WILL

**A WEEK LATER**

Emma was doing much better. She gets to come home today. They kept her under observation until they knew she could function on her own. I wasn't going to let her stay on her own though. I was going to stay with her, at her house, until I felt she was restored to her proper Emma-ness.

She still didn't remember everything about me, or her family, that she once did, but she was beginning to remember the small stuff. The doctor said that within a month she would be back to normal. While that might seem like forever to me, it could be worse, it still hurt me so much to know she didn't remember what she once knew about me.

'Em, you about ready to go?' I was collecting her things and helping her put on her shoes for the ride home.

'Ya… I'm ready.' Her smile brought the sunshine into this cold dead hospital room.

EMMA

I remembered his smile first, and then who he was. He was My Will. I had him all to myself. I wasn't sure how on earth I deserved him. He waited by my bed when I slept and only left to go to the bathroom and to pick up food. I did remember him. I couldn't remember him as much as I would like but I did remember that I loved him and that he had helped me in many ways, those ways however… I of course remembered that germs were swarming me and I could do nothing to stop them. I didn't want to be touched to no end, but if they needed to, I would comply.

WILL

She wasn't as afraid as she use to be of germs. She would let the doctors and nurses work on her, they did have to wear gloves… but it was still a start.

Emma would sometimes ask me to tell her about or first date, or what we did a week ago… she would occasionally remember when I would begin describing it. The doctor said that was good and to keep reminding her. It was difficult. I didn't like her to not remember our first date, luckily for me, she did remember as soon as I said the words breadsticks. She could even tell me what I was wearing and what I smelled like.

'Will, I want to go home…'

'We are Emma! They have to take out your IVs and then we can go.'

EMMA

Will's reassuring words did wonders. I was so ready to leave and go back to the place I called home. His eyes brightened as the nurse came in to remove my various tubes.

I didn't remember what happened that caused me to pass out; I knew it was something big though… 'Ask Will!' My mind screamed. I was worried though. What if it was like he had asked me to marry him and I passed out on him?

'Will…' he reached his hand out and entangled it in mine.

'Ya Em?'

'What made me pass out?'

WILL

She didn't remember the baby. I had talked to the doctor in the hallway after the first round of tests and he said the baby was fine, all her blood work came back normal, but she should go see her regular doctor within the week to double check.

EMMA

His face dropped considerably. His eyes welled with tears, un-shed, but it pierced my heart knowing I hadn't remembered something that meant so much to him.

'Well Emma we were on the phone… and you were crying…'

'But why was I crying?' I probed him, trying to get a straight answer. I had heard this speech one too many times and I wanted the truth.

'Because we were going to have a baby.' His words were cold. As if a ton of bricks was lifted off my mind, all the memories of the baby came flooding back to me. Quinn in the bathroom, the doctor's office, the phone call, everything, before the phone call. I couldn't remember anything in between the phone call and when I woke up in the hospital. I faintly remembered throwing up and Will being there, but that was just a hazy memory. The baby! 'Will! The baby! What happened to the baby?' I almost screamed. I knew I sounded erratic, but what if I had hurt my child? I couldn't live with myself.

'Honey calm down, just breathe' he put his hand on my chest and pushed me down; I didn't know I was sitting… but I complied, Will would take care of me.

WILL

I really need to tell her that I'd proposed to her. She didn't remember so I didn't want to push, but I also didn't want her to think I didn't care for her.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she calmed her breathing.

'Good job Em… just keep breathing. Calm down and everything will be fine.'

Her eyes opened again to stare up at me with concern. 'Will, what happened to the baby? Please just tell me.' the initial results were good, we still had to go to her regular doctor though, and we- she still had to decide if she wanted to risk her own life for the life of her baby's.

'Em, its fine. We have to go to Doctor Woo on Monday, but everything else is fine… and um… I know this isn't the right time or place but… do you think you're going to… you know… keep it… I know you haven't thought much about it so if you don't want to answer you don't-'

'I'm not going to kill the baby Will.'

**I'm super sorry for the short chapter but if you comment i wont stop writing! i'm concidering stoping this story... if you want me to continue say so:) thanks for reading so far! and i 3 you Chris:)**


End file.
